


【授权翻译】【麻歪红】你想要他，不是吗

by latelemon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 3p, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, 口交, 性玩具, 打屁股, 指交, 肛交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文分为两章，我就把放在一起了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】【麻歪红】你想要他，不是吗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You want him don't you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640127) by [Bayerngirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19). 



> 原文分为两章，我就把放在一起了。
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------

“你想要他，不是吗？”Mats冲着Marco的耳朵咆哮，而后粗鲁地把他推倒在床上。”我见过你在训练时看他的眼神。“Mats抓住他的手钻进Marco运动裤的腰带里，而后是内裤，再一下就把它们全扯了下来。现在Marco只穿着T恤了，但这也没有持续多久，Mats又脱掉了这件T恤，让他赤身裸体地暴露在眼前。

“你希望现在和你在这里的是他吗？想他伏在你双腿之间，把你吸出来吗？”Marco喘着粗气坐回去，看着Mats也脱下了自己的衣服。Mats脱下T恤，露出他结实的、古铜色的胸膛，然后又把注意力转向牛仔裤和短裤，一下子就把它们一起扯了下来。 “你是想还是不想？” 

“想。”Marco吞了吞口水，因为他当然想，他早对这个年轻男孩一见倾心，从他能记得起的时候。只要一想到他在自己身下羞耻难当的样子，Marco的阴茎就精神了起来。

Mats坏笑着，一只手握住了Marco的阴茎。“我知道你想，我也想要他。也许我们该邀请他与我们共度良宵，你觉得呢？”被Mats套弄着他的老二，Marco呜咽出声。“也许他会用嘴唇包裹住你的阴茎的。”

Mats放下Marco滴着液体的小伙伴，伸手去够床头柜上的润滑剂。“也许我会干你们两个。”Mats说着，在指头上挤了相当可观的剂量。“还是你也想干他呢Marco？去感受他的炙热和紧致包裹住你的鸡巴。”

“我 ——”感到一根手指在他的缝隙旁画着圈，Marco紧张起来。“我想干他。”他哽咽着竭力开口。Mats得意一笑，手指进得更深。“我会干你，在你干他的时候。”Mats贴着Marco耳朵轻声说，同时手指在里面扭转着，进入到足够抚慰Marco最甜蜜一点的深处。

“操，好。”Marco头向后仰，呻吟出声。Mats不知道他是同意了这个链式体位，还是只因为敏感点被击中了。尽管如此Mats还是探入了第二根手指。“所以，你喜欢这个主意咯？”

“是的Mats，求你把他带来吧。”Marco弓起背，企图从Mats手指上得到更多。后卫暗笑，终于加进了第三根手指，在Marco被情欲浸染的身体中猛烈进出着。

“也许我会坐下来，看着你操进他里面，看他会不会露出和你被操时一样的表情。”Mats又加入了第四根手指，Marco只剩呻吟了，于是Mats继续说着下流话。“要是我也想干他呢？你来干他的小屁股，而我要干他的脸。你想吗？”

“想......”Marco呻吟着，Mats说的每一个字都在刺激着他的老二，前液都淌到了他的躯干上，如果Mats继续下去，他不被碰就能射出来——仅仅因为那些下流话语。“Mats，我准备好了。”

Mats缓缓从Marco屁股里抽出手指，抬起中场强壮的腿缠上他的腰。然后把阴茎头部对准Marco油光水滑的小洞慢慢推进去。“想象一下Marco，当我进入你里面时，你也在进入他里面。”

Marco呻吟着，Mats有力的双手紧紧抓着他的臀部，故意慢慢地朝里推进。后卫的唇压上了Marco的耳朵。“想象一下他会把你的老二裹的多紧。”Mats又戏弄般地推进了几英寸，但最终还是对Marco心软了，狠狠一下撞了进去，让Marco因为快感哭了出来。

Mats停了一会儿，只为了多逗逗Marco。“想象一下，你埋在里面逗弄他时他撅起嘴的表情，也许他甚至会求你动一动的。”Marco已经快到了，而Mats都还没开始动。

Marco暗自考虑了一会儿要不要求他，几乎就要开口但幸运的是Mats开始动作了。Mats一开始抽插得很缓慢，品味着Marco的紧致火热裹住他阴茎的感觉，但Mats从来不是个多温柔的人，很快就开始加快速度。

“我会这么狠的操进你里面，Erik也能感到这股力道。”Mats继续开着黄腔，撞击也越来越靠近Marco最甜蜜的一点。Mats知道他已经找到了他一直在寻找的地方，当Marco发出一声高亢的呻吟时。“想想那些声音吧，当你找到Erik的敏感点时。”

“摸摸我。”Marco低吼，“我就要射了。”Mats坏笑起来，却还是用手包住了Marco的阴茎，以和自己又深又狠的抽插同步的节奏撸动着。

“他要是快到了，你也会这么怜惜他吗？”Mats喘着气，抽插得更深了，每一下都攻击着Marco的敏感点。Marco射了出来，觉得一切都棒透了，Mats的下流话，对他前列腺持续的撞击和握住他老二的神之右手。

高潮时Marco喘息着，身体抵着白床单蜷起，他的存货射了出来，飞溅到自己的肚子和Mats的手上。当Mats临近高潮时Marco也发出了满足的喘叹。

Mats停止了所有的下流话，用尽全力撞进Marco深处。高潮时Marco收紧了裹住他老二的内壁，就像挤牛奶一样逼他射出来。射出来时Mats头向后仰去，喊着Marco的名字，将白浊爆发在他的内里。

Mats埋在Marco体内，等到呼吸恢复平稳后拔了出来，瘫倒在床上Marco所在的一侧。几分钟内他们都没有说话。

“你真的打算邀请Erik加进来？”Marco近乎害羞地问，因为他真的很期待这个，但他不确定Mats是不是真想。

Mats低低笑了。“你在开玩笑吧？当然了。”Mats转过身，从侧面抱住Marco，在Marco汗淋淋的发际线上印下数吻。

“我们明天要做的第一件事，就是找到Erik。”

 

“惊喜。”Mats走进房间，脸上挂着满意的笑容。Marco从酒店的床上一跃而起，紧紧盯着年轻男孩。 “我说服他和我们共度一晚。”

Marco舔了舔唇。Erik的眼睛睁得大大的，很明显他是多么想要这个。 “你是怎么说服他的？”Marco问，眼睛不知道是该看Mats还是Erik。

“事实证明，他想要你，就和你想要他一样多。”Mats把Erik推向床的方向。 “现在你们脱衣服吧，跪在我面前。”Marco呻吟起来，他爱他的支配者，他的主人Mats。

Marco已经是半裸了，只穿着一条运动裤，他解开了腰带，让它和短裤一起落在地板上。Marco已经有点尴尬地硬了，勃起拍打着肚皮，随之而来的是呻吟。

Erik的脸颊早已变红，在四只紧盯着他的眼睛前宽衣解带让他感到有点不好意思，但他是真的想要，决定继续下去。Erik把他的耐克T恤拉过头顶，然后扔在了地板上，露出结实的身体。Mats发出满意的咕哝，这给了Erik信心继续。Erik的指尖伸进了短裤和内裤的腰带，一下子就把它们扯脱在地上。

Mats的目光从Marco转到Erik，坏笑起来。他们两个都硬得像石头一样了，然而，到现在什么也没做。 “这里有两个多么饥渴的小荡妇呀。”Mats在房间里迈着步子。 “手和膝盖撑在地板上，背对对方。”

Marco和Erik面面相觑，耸了耸肩，而后身体沉下去，用双手和膝盖支撑。 “不乖的小荡妇需要受到惩罚。”衣冠楚楚的Mats平静地开口，同时伸手够到了润滑剂。Mats在两只手上涂了相当可观的剂量后，在他俩之间低下身子。

Marco颤抖起来，感觉Mats粗大的手指滑过他的缝隙，而Erik也发出了相似的声音。Mats逗弄了一会儿，然后猛地插进他们体内，让他们都哭叫了出来。Mats扭转着手指，很快加入了第二根，缓慢地进出着。Mats很轻易地找到了他俩的前列腺，轻快地摩擦着。最终，手指的数目加到了四根，在他觉得能够很顺利进出时就全抽了出来。

“我有个惊喜给你们两个。”Mats从地上的袋子里拿出了一个长长的双头假阳具。 “这个是专门为你的加入而买的Erik。而Marco，如果你够乖，你也能得到你想要的。“Mats眨眨眼睛。

Mats把假阳具的一头推进了Marco滴着润滑剂的入口，而后缓缓地将这橡胶玩具插得更深。中场很快就厌倦了Mats这种慢吞吞的节奏，朝后挺动着屁股。伴着一声呻吟，Marco用那柱体填满了自己。Mats把另一头抵上Erik，男孩儿却冷不防地抓住Mats，然后自己向假阴茎上一撞，就像Marco之前做的那样。

“你们两，这样子真是辣透了。动起来吧。”Mats低吼，眼睛盯着他们，现在开始动起来的两个人。Erik比Mats想象中的有经验，自如地起伏滑动着，细碎的呜咽和呻吟声不断从嘴里溜出来。

另一边的Marco，却发现找到一个合适的节奏有点困难。Mats偷笑起来，因为他原本以为Erik才会是应付不来的这一个。Marco的指甲陷进了地毯里，他努力地来回动作着。

“Erik，趴到床上去。”Erik点点头，慢慢地让玩具滑出身体，然后跳上床，期待地张开双腿。Marco舔了舔嘴唇，看着他如一顿盛宴般在面前铺开。

Mats把假阳具从Marco的身体里抽出，又把嘴唇贴向Marco苍白的颈项。“你已经得到你想要的了甜心，我会看着你把他的脑子都操出来，然后我再干你。”

Marco爬上床，帮助Erik摆成以手和膝盖趴伏的姿势，把自己阴茎的头部抵上Erik张开的小洞。Marco正要推进的时候Mats发话了。 “打他屁股Marco。”

Erik把头靠在他的肩上，牙齿咬住舌头。Marco抬起手，再狠狠落在Erik的左臀瓣上。年轻男孩发出一声哽塞的呻吟。Marco又在右臀瓣上重复了他的动作。他的手又落下了几次，直到Erik的皮肤变成了淡淡的粉色。

“操他吧Marco，就像你一直想的那么操他。”Mats咆哮，而Marco也不再浪费时间，狠狠一下就撞进了Erik内里。他们都叫出声来，他们都已期待太久了。Marco停顿了一会儿，给Erik足够的时间来适应。

Marco甚至都没注意到Mats脱下了衣服，但中卫坐在床边的椅子上，撸动着他硬挺的、滴着前液的阴茎。Mats的目光锁定在床上的两个人。他知道Marco想要Erik已经想了多久，决定让Marco在自己加入前好好玩一会儿。

Marco紧握Erik的臀部开始动了，缓缓地进出着那紧致的通道，但渐渐加快了速度来迫使Erik适应他的阴茎。年轻男孩持续呻吟着，告诉Marco他有多么喜欢被操。

Erik向后挺动着屁股，迎合着Marco的抽插，显然是不满足于Marco的速度了。中场的手抓得更紧，挺动地更加凶狠。Erik仰起头。 “操，就这样，Marco。”

Mats加入了队伍，挪到后方把Marco压弯在Erik背上，再推了进去。Marco深埋在Erik里面，充分享受着被男友填满的感觉。Mats没有慢慢来，几秒钟内就整根没入。

Mats马上就开始动作了，他从不对Marco屌下留情，因为他们都不想这样，除非是在做爱的时候——但绝不是现在。Mats又重又深地抽插着。

Marco再次加快了速度，寻找着年轻男孩的前列腺。当Erik哭叫着向后挺动屁股时他就知道他找到了。Marco奋不顾身地操进Erik的身体，每一下抽插都正中红心。

Mats用这样的速度和节奏进出着Marco身体，连Erik都能感觉到。Marco在他身下就像本摊开的书一样被一览无余，他几乎马上就找到了Marco的前列腺，但却隔一下才攻击一次，只为了逗弄小金毛。

现在Erik快到了，他的阴茎隐隐作痛，并有前液滴落下来，Marco对他前列腺的每一下攻击都挤出更多来。再三下对敏感点的猛烈撞击后Erik射了出来，完全没有被触碰。年轻男孩颤抖着发出哭叫声，把种子喷洒在身下的床单上。

Erik让Marco的阴茎滑出身体，正打算躺下时Mats的下一道命令来了。“去吸他Erik，让他射在你的喉咙里。”Erik挪过来，依旧跪着，捧起Marco的阴茎。

Erik舔弄着龟头，像猫咪幼崽一般轻轻逗弄着。Marco沮丧地低吼，狠狠把他的鸡巴操进Erik喉咙里。中场有点儿内疚，手抚摸着Erik的头发。年轻男孩却似乎并不介意，轻松地上下摆动头部，吞吐着Marco的柱体。

Marco飘飘欲仙。他不知道是该朝后挺动迎合Mats的鸡巴，还是向前挺进那张火热的小嘴。Mats持续攻击着Marco的前列腺，加上服务着他阴茎的那张天才的小嘴，这一切太多了。Marco爆发的时候按住了Erik的头，用自己的咸液灌满了年轻男孩的喉咙。Erik吐出他，脸颊泛着粉红，给Marco看他的精液，然后一口把那些白浊咽了下去。Marco对这样肮脏下流的Erik根本抑制不住呻吟。

现在Mats也要到了，他进出的速度慢了许多，细细感受着男友的紧致与滚烫包裹着他的阴茎。Mats又冲刺了三下，而后终于射了出来。他的屁股抖动着，高潮时深深埋进Marco内里。直到呼吸恢复，他才拔了出来。

Mats瘫倒在床上，一手搂着Marco，一手搂着Erik。 “你可以留下来过夜Erik，因为我也想干干你紧死人的小屁股。”

 

【end】


End file.
